bygone_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Costas
Simon Corivan is a young prince of the Corvan family, which is the head of the Voriallen domain. He is the fourth among six siblings, with three older than him and two younger. His father, King Auben Corivan, is the monarch of the Voriallen domain. After a political uprising bringing his family to power much earlier in his life, he fled from home and has been travelling as a nomad since. He wields the conduit Grayraven, a silver glowing gemstone that he wears around his neck. Description Physical Simon is a young Human boy. He has sandy brown hair and gray eyes, a staple of the Corvas family. He stands 6'0, slightly above average for human boys his age. Mental Family Simon's main internal desire is to find a family; he appreciates the love and attention of others but feels alienated by his own fanatic family hell-bent on the destruction of things Simon holds dear. In the beginning, he is indifferent to the strange and ominous kind of love his family gives him. After leaving, he isn't aware of the effect his lack of true parenting has on him, but after several years of living alone and away from family, he begins to dread his Timeline & History Birth and Youth Simon was born to his father and mother, the heads of the House of Corvas. Growing up, he became very independent and rebellious. He spent much time sneaking out of the palace to spend time with children and families of races and social classes not permitted within the inner city, much to the dismay of his siblings, caretakers, and parents. As a member of his royal house, he is given a very high class education, classes in strategy, logic, and philosophy, and athletic training in swordfighting. He competes with his older brothers and sisters, and cares for his younger siblings. He has different relationships with each one of them, and their actions and storylines will be developed further on in the story. His official caretaker is of higher class, and is fiercely loyal to the Corvas family cause and ideals. This bothers Simon, as he finds himself, somehow, at odds with his parent's fanatical views. He instead finds time to talk to the hired cook in the dormitory of the palace custodians. She teaches Simon about respectability, independence, and morality. Even given Simon's family's behavior and ideals, she treats Simon with kindness and respects the royal family. (for allowing her to work within the inner city in the first place.) Leaving When Simon is 12, his family begins planning a coup of the royal house of Voriallen, as they begin to hunger for power, and have greater plans for the world. During the plot, several of Simon's friends and their families are murdered in the outer AND inner city, and he personally witnesses Julie's death by the hand of an agent of his family. Horrified, he collects his sword, steals a conduit from his family's spirit sanctuary, (which he doesn't yet know how to use properly) and leaves the palace in silence. His family assumes he is dead after finding the remains of a young burnt body in a pile of rubble with some of Simon's trinkets laden with the Corvan sigil. (which he had given to one of his friends who were killed during the coup) Wandering Simon flees the city torn with grief about the murder of his dear friends. He blames himself for not warning them earlier, as he had been somewhat aware of the plot to overthrow the current regime. Carrying only a few things, he travels with nomads, through woods, and on the back of traders' wagons. He holds one of his family's powerful conduits, but doesn't know how to use it. His sword, a gift from his older brother on his twelfth birthday, is very well made and holds some of his family's very recognizable jewels, so he decides that his first order of business in exile is to remove the lavish silver gemstones from its crossguard and pommel. Return Home In a battle with an enemy, Simon realizes he is fighting against one of his older brothers. His brother, equipped with a Corivan conduit that enhances his persuasive capabilities, learns that Simon is desperate for the love of a family. His brother convinces him to return to the castle, where Simon is welcomed by his zealous family. Appreciative of the love he is finally getting, and poisoned by his older brother's persuasive Conduit, he nearly forgets the reason he ran away in the first place, and joins his family for a while. However, when one of his friends is captured by his family and scheduled to be executed, he realizes his true family lies with the friendships he made during his exile; he breaks his captive allies free and runs away from his family for the last time, leaving his family angry and determined to end his story. End Having mastered the use of the conduit Grayraven, Other Family History - The Corivans The Corivans are an ancient Human family line strongly associated with the ancient and powerful spirit, ''The Gray Crow'', who is the ward of many powerful spirits taking the image of Corvidae birds. (crows, ravens, jackdaws, rooks, magpies, etc.) Members of the House Corivan typically have light-brown to gray hair and gray eyes, and value stoic utilitarianism. For a long time, they have been aware of the returning threat of a [[black evil spirit|'black evil spirit']] who once plagued the land in the past, and serve as wardens trapping the spirit in its dark void. At the age of 13, children of the Corivan family are brought up to date on secret issues, and as such are allowed to attend secret council meetings between the heads of the Corivan subhouses. Simon doesn't know about his family's involvement with the black spirit because he isn't of age when he leaves the kingdom. The growing strength of the spirit requires more and more power and resources from the Corivans, who begin to realize that their minor house position in the Kingdom doesn't give them the authority to request such resources. They stage the coup that causes Simon to leave his family, and gain control of the country's palace and the power it brings. The black spirit grows in power, and after a revealing ritual with it, the Corivan council decides to begin human sacrifices to appease and calm the spirit. As time goes on, more and more people are swallowed by the spirit, and the Corivan army begins to brigade and capture the kingdom's citizens in order to quench the spirit's explosive power.